


Needles and Ink

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Soulmate Shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorms, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Piercings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Daishou wasn't sure if he even wanted to meet his soulmate at this point.Everyone in the world knew that any permanent mark on your skin would transfer to your soulmate, and your soulmate would feel all of your pain.So WHY did his soulmate feel the need to keep sticking holes in their shared body, and inking their shared skin? You'd think they'd at least wait until they MET before getting something as serious as a tattoo! And a big one at that! Daishou had been very considerate, he'd barely gotten even a single major scar since he didn't want to endanger his soulmate (or himself, let's be honest) but whoever was on the other end of this arrangement clearly didn't share the same sentiment. Or at the very least, they didn't even think he was still around.{In which Daishou is pissed because he keeps getting random piercings and tattoos he didn't ask for, Terushima is a little depressed and a little to fast to jump to conclusions, valuable questions between soulmates are asked, and both of them just need to put their god damned shirts back on}





	Needles and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in this series in a while and I suddenly felt the urge to write a soulmate AU so here we are! This one's different than my usual First Words AU that I do. This is an AU where any permanent mark on your skin will be transferred to that of your soulmate, and any pain you feel your soulmate will also feel. This extends to tattoos and piercings as well. As poor Suguru has learned very well. XD  
> So, without further ado, please enjoy~

Daishou Suguru didn’t care about finding his soulmate.

As far as he could tell, whoever it was was a complete _asshole_.

He contemplated this as he glared at the hole in his tongue in the mirror.

_They actually got a tongue piercing..that toolbag got a tongue piercing! Why the hell would you get a tongue piercing before even meeting your soulmate!?_

In all honesty, he knew it wasn’t all that rare for people to do such things, he hadn’t been mad when he’d found himself with a few new ear piercings in junior high, and a couple of cartilage piercings early in high school, but _tongue_ piercings?

Really?

It tempted him to go out and get a piercing himself just to spite the jerk.

His fear of needles kept him from doing so, but the revenge might have made it worth it.

A few months later, when pain shot through his eyebrow and he shouted in the middle of a test, he realized his soulmate probably wouldn’t have minded him getting a piercing.

Because they’d gotten _another_ one.

Suguru wanted to break something. By his graduation from high school, he had a silver eyebrow ring, a hole in his tongue, two nose piercings, snake bites, a belly button piercing, and a plethora of ear piercings that would have allowed him to line both ears with enough metal to get him stuck to a magnet.

All courtesy of his asshole soulmate.

Just the thought of it as he put in the eyebrow ring on in the morning put him in a sour mood for the rest of the day. Dragging on his winter coat and jeans, he made for the door. University classes weren’t going to attend themselves.

_Do they just not give a shit?_

He wondered this, not for the first time, as he boarded the trolley that stopped in front of his dorms. Freshly fallen snow from the first flurry of winter decorated the rooftops that went by as it trundled down the street.

Watching the cityscape scroll by, he continued down this mental rabbit hole.

_Must not…you’d think you’d hold back on the piercings if you knew someone else out there is gonna be stuck with them. Then again, maybe they’re not the type who’d bother with their soulmate…I used to be excited to meet them, before all of this…now I just wanna meet them to give them a piece of my mind._

As if triggered by his irritated thoughts, pain suddenly started searing into his arm.

“Agh!” He gritted his teeth and tried not to make too much of a scene as he rolled the right sleeve of his coat back.

To his horror he could see the beginnings of a tattoo staring to ink their way into his skin.

_THAT JERK!_

After having to endure the full agony of getting a fully colored tattoo over the next couple sessions that his soulmate went to get it finished, he now had a surprising image decorating his arm.

A yellow canary perched atop a skull that had flowers blossoming from its eye sockets and around the sides of its mouth.

He’d had to go through the last of the color inking on his way back from class a week after this ordeal had started, and was now looking down at the tattoo in his dorm room.

He was trying to decide if or not he was mad about it. It could have been worse. They could have gotten a tramp stamp or some awful quote or stupid image that they’d regret in twenty years. To be honest, he rather liked the tattoo, it was really quite pretty, but Suguru wasn’t sure if that was enough to forgive his soulmate for thinking it ok to ink up their shared skin before they’d even _met._

_I mean, seriously…all these years I’ve done my damnedest not to get to badly hurt, I never wound up with any big scars since I didn’t do anything stupid, never even thought of getting any piercings or tattoos because I didn’t want to seem inconsiderate and now this moron is going hog wild! I don’t mind tattoos or piercings, but when you share your body with someone you’ve never even met maybe, I dunno, TRY TO LET THEM KNOW FIRST!?_

Now he was angry again, and before he could change his mind he decided it was time to finally at least do _one_ thing to this shared skin of theirs.

So he started researching tattoo parlors.

**_Across Town._ **

Terushima Yuuji didn’t have a soulmate.

He’d never received anything from them, not any pain whatsoever. None of the stubbed toes or scraped elbows that the other kids had always complained about when he was growing up.

Only permanent marks or modifications remained on the skin of your soulmate. Scribbles that could be washed away weren’t going to cut it.

All that endured would be scars and ink, piercings and burns.

 _They_ all stuck around.

As a child, Yuuji had been infatuated with the idea of a soulmate. His parents were soulmates and had shown him the tattoo they’d gotten together.

Except, his mother had been the one to get it, but it had appeared on his father’s skin and he’d felt all the same pain she had. He’d been so excited, even if it meant enduring the others pain or taking the others scars upon his own body, it didn’t matter. It just made him happy to think that he’d have someone to spend his life with. Watching his parents, he decided that was all he’d ever really wanted.

So when he turned 14 and still hadn’t felt even the slightest hint of, well, _anything_ , from his soulmate, he’d started to worry that something might be wrong with him. His parents had taken him to a soulmate specialist, and as just a junior high kid, he was given some truly soul-crushing news.

There were two options. The first was that Terushima’s soulmate had been born and had died at some point in their young life, and that was the reason he didn’t feel anything from them. The second was that Terushima suffered from a certain rare nervous system condition that meant even if he did have a soulmate, he wouldn’t be able to feel any of their pain.

However, having never once received any scars from the other side of this so-called bond, Yuuji had come to the conclusion that it must be the former.

His soulmate had died young before he’d ever had the chance to meet them. What they were like, he’d never know, why they were gone, what had taken them away, he’d never find out.

He’d gotten his first ear piercing the next weekend.

His parents had been worried when he’d asked, but as things went on, they found it seemed to be something of a coping mechanism for him. Having control over changing his body the way he liked it made him feel better.

Far better than spending time thinking about the soulmate he hadn’t been able to save, because he’d never even been allowed to meet them. Terushima thought about them far too often. He spent sleepless nights imagining them down to the tiniest detail.

Male or female?

Tall or short?

Long hair or short hair?

Optimist or pessimist?

Favorite ice cream flavor?

Birthday, zodiac sign, eye color, favorite food, favorite show, favorite type of music?

Personalities filled his head of all the different people his soulmate may have grown up to be, only to have their life cut short before he could ever meet them.

In the late afternoon sun streaming through his curtains, he was trying to focus on studying, his first tattoo occasionally catching his eye. He’d wrestled with himself about getting one for a long time.

Eventually, the realization he had no one on the other end of the line to appreciate or despise whatever he inked onto his body was what pushed him over the edge.

Terushima stared down at the little yellow bird now forever staring out from his forearm, before gripping his pen a little harder and forcing his eyes back to his work.

It was pointless to mourn someone he’d never even met, after all. No matter how badly it hurt him. No matter how often he checked his limbs over for any sign of the tiniest scar or smallest incision. No matter how often he counted the scars from slips and tumbles and tried to figure out when he’d gotten each one.

He’d remember the story behind each injury. The long thin scar from when he'd fallen from his bike and raked his shin cross a rock, the small patch of a shiny burn scar on his thigh from where he'd slopped some boiling water onto himself.

No mystery scars.

None to possibly bring the second possibility that doctor had given him years ago to fruition.

That maybe he _did_ have a soulmate, and he just couldn’t feel their pain.

He made him so angry he wanted to scream.

Fed up with trying to work through an essay with the fresh pain of his loss echoing through his head thanks to his new tattoo, he got up, collected his things, and headed to the showers.

**_With Suguru._ **

He headed towards the showers with soreness prickling through his shoulder, yet feeling extremely pleased with himself.

Getting over his fear of needles had been tough, but he’d managed it with daydreams of how good it would feel the finally get back at his jerkwad of a soulmate. As such, he now had an artistic imprint of a snake surrounded with clouds tattooed in green on the back of his left shoulder.

_Now let’s see how you like it, asshole soulmate._

And just like that, the soreness and the pain, and the near-paralyzing fear of the needles was all worth it.

He headed into the showers. He’d gotten the tattoo last night after classes, and felt like he’d be ok to shower by now, so he headed into one of the stalls. He let hot water stream over his head, down his shoulders and back, the soreness soothing as he did so.

It was kind of liberating to have sent something back to his soulmate after all these years of trying his best to be considerate. He’d never been known as a particularly _nice_ guy, per se, but that didn’t mean he was willing to resort to self-harm or tattoos to give his soulmate a good what-for.

_Well, until now, anyway._

He stepped out from his stall, drying off and pulling his pants on before headed to the sinks.

_I wonder if the redness has cleared up. There are double mirrors in here, so I’ll be able to see better._

**_With Terushima._ **

Yuuji idly brushed his teeth with his towel draped around his shoulders, sweatpants hanging loosely from his waist. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he felt like all the stressing and the fresh wave of mourning that had come from finally getting the tattoo he’d wanted had piled into some serious sleep deprivation.

Maybe that’s why he saw some sort of blob sticking out from under his towel on the back of his shoulder.

He spit in the sink and put his toothbrush down, reaching over his shoulder and rubbing at the spot with his towel before taking it away.

Still, something green persisted, hanging right in the corner of his vision since he couldn’t turn quite far enough to see the entire thing.

So he looked forward and found he was able to see his back in the mirror for the counter of sinks directly parallel to the one he was at.

Terushima thought his heart stopped, for just a moment there. What he was seeing couldn’t be right. It couldn’t true.

 _Surely_ he would have remembered getting a green snake tattoo on his shoulder.

_But…I didn’t…I didn’t get that tattoo. That wasn’t there yesterday._

Now that his heart had decided to start beating again, it was hammering hard in his chest.

_Does that mean…they’re alive?_

“YOU _ASSHOLE!_ ”

He jumped about a foot off the ground at someone screeching this from the doorway to the showers.

Whipping his head to the side, he saw a guy he’d seen around the dorms maybe once or twice. Teru vaguely remembered labeling him as a bookworm type and forgetting about it after that, but he was glaring like Yuuji had murdered his entire family.

Yuuji backpedaled. He was under enough emotional strain right now, he couldn’t deal with being mistaken for someone who must have dropped this guys study notes in the fountain or something.

“W-What…I…” Terushima started trying to come up with words, but the newcomer talked right over him.

“So how does it feel!? Having someone do something you didn’t want with your body!? Huh? Because I’ve had to deal with it since middle school, you son of a bitch! I didn’t mind the ear piercings, but then you went and pierced your tongue, and I shrieked in the middle of class from how much it hurt! Then the eyebrow, the belly button, the snake bites, the nose piercings, and now this!”

He harshly held up his right forearm, and staring Yuuji in the face was _his_ tattoo.

A canary on the skull with flowers.

The same tattoo Yuuji had gotten that had sent him spiraling into mourning for his lost soulmate once again.

His soulmate who didn’t appear to be so lost after all.

“So? Got anything to say!?” His soulmate finished. He was clearly seething with the pent up fury that had been waiting to be unleashed for years now.

Terushima suddenly felt absolutely horrible. “I…how…you didn’t have any scars.”

His eyes widened. “I’m sorry? Because I’m not an inconsiderate jerk! I didn’t find any fun in doing idiotic shit that would get me hurt, so I never wound up doing anything like that! I did break my arm once in primary school, how did that feel?”

“I didn’t feel it,” Yuuji replied dumbly.

This brought his newfound soulmate to a screeching halt in his tirade.

“You…you didn’t? Didn’t feel it when your soulmate fractured his arm?” He asked incredulously.

Terushima shook his head slowly. “I…uh…I have this condition…something with my nervous system…I don’t feel your pain…I…um...I’m sorry.”

He never thought he had the condition that had been mentioned before, but now that he was staring the proof in the face, he felt this strange mix of joy and stubbornness against it.

Yuuji’s soulmate was dead, he’d never had the chance to feel their pain, so therefore he didn’t have the condition. Here, however, was a boy with the same tattoos and piercings, absolutely furious with him about it, because he’d had to deal with all the pain Terushima put himself through for the past six years of his life.

With their shared body. Their shared skin.

This, however, seemed to bring his soulmate to whole new levels of pissed, his face flushing red.

“So just because _you_ couldn’t feel it meant it was ok to make me feel everything!? Do you have any idea how humiliating it was, your stupid eyebrow piercing landed right on my final exam date, and I screamed in the middle of the testing room! Not to mention this stupid hole in my tongue! And the belly button piercing. Seriously!?”

Terushima swallowed. “I…didn’t think you were feeling it…I…”

“You _what?_ ” He demanded.

“I thought you were dead.”

The fury burning in his soulmate’s eyes snuffed out. “You…why?”

Yuuji shrugged, awkwardly trying to put a little more space between the two of them, since he’d been backed nearly against the far wall by the tirade.“I…never got any scars from you. Or marks. Or anything. I counted for years after my condition was diagnosed, but since there’s really no way to tell the difference between having this condition and having a soulmate who died before you met them, I guess I just…gave up on you. Sorry, I…”

He tried his best to look sincere. “I honestly thought there wasn’t anyone on the other end of the line, so I did stuff like this to feel better. It made me feel more in control.”

“Oh.”

A moments pause, then his soulmate backed up a bit.

“I…uh…”

He looked a bit embarrassed, but there was still this underlying hurt that Terushima couldn’t quite pin down to any one source.

“I have to go.”

Then his soulmate, whose name he didn’t know and who’s dorm number he hadn’t gotten, snatched his coat and shower bag off the ground where he’d dropped them and sprinted out the door.

“Hey, no, wait!” Terushima rushed to drag his shirt on and gave chase out into the corridor, but by the time he got out, his soulmate was gone.

And he was left to contemplate just how badly he’d ruined things.

 

**_Daishou’s dorm._ **

 

Slamming the door behind him, heart pounding from the sprint up here, Daishou quickly shoved his numb feet into his slippers by the door.

He hadn’t had to go outside or anything, but the tile floors were still freezing, especially this time of year.

_That was him…_

He’d spent so long labeling his soulmate as a jerk. A terrible person who hadn’t given any consideration to the pain he’d put Suguru through all these years. To how stupid and humiliating it was, and the rumors of how he was a punk that had started to spread.

All because of piercings he’d never even wanted. Piercings he didn’t even wear jewelry in. That had only morphed into people insisting he took them out when he was at school, and that he must do all sorts of crazy things outside.

_I don’t have a problem with piercings. It’s stupid that some people do. But it didn’t stop people from spreading rumors about me. By third year I was the school delinquent. The school delinquent with straight As who’d never attended a single detention in his life. But no one cared about that._

All that bottled up fury at his unfair situation had led him to blame it on the one responsible for the piercings and later the tattoo.

His soulmate.

Yet here he was, sitting on the edge of his bed, realizing his soulmate hadn’t thought there was anyone feeling his pain besides him.

It was a pretty sobering thought. Daishou had never had to wonder if or not he had a soulmate, that was for certain. But to think you’d had one who’d died young, one you’d never been able to meet? Go through your life knowing there was no one waiting for you?

Suguru could see how badly someone might want to regain control after that, and if the method for that was by getting piercings, or a tattoo, then who was he to judge?

It was fine, but the only issue was _he_ was the supposedly dead soulmate. The one who’d have to suffer through all the same, despite his soulmate thinking he was dead.

_I probably shouldn’t have run out…I mean, I know the guy. Dunno his name, but he’s pretty hard to miss, with that blonde hair and undercut. And the piercings…_

Daishou felt at the hole still prominent in his tongue with his teeth.

_Yeah, …he won’t be hard to spot…me, on the other hand._

In this cold weather, he’d be wearing long sleeves all the time, and he’d already decided by now that he’d take out his eyebrow ring, the only item of jewelry he actually wore on the regular in any of the piercings he’d unwillingly received.

Without those, he’d blend seamlessly in with a crowd.

The thought hovered over in his head as he struggled with the right answer.

The right answer, because he couldn’t stop wondering if he wanted to blend in at all.

_The guy spent years thinking I was dead, then I pop up in the bathroom out of nowhere, scream at him, and vanish…how is that fair?_

His brain played devils advocate, arguing that it wasn’t fair Daishou had to wind up with the piercings, scars, and tattoos of a reckless idiot, along with all the pain they caused, and all the rumors they drove up, all because the guy hadn’t thought to maybe lean to the side of caution when deciding if he had a condition or if his soulmate had simply died.

Suguru sat up, feeling irritated. _Maybe it’s not fair…but that’s not his fault. And it’s worth giving myself a chance to meet him too._

In all of this, Daishou tended to gloss over the entire purpose of a soulmate. Having one, knowing one. It meant that he was destined to fall in love with them.

With him.

With this reckless idiot with the scars, tattoos and piercings, and clearly some leftover emotional baggage from years spent thinking he was doomed to be alone.

Suguru sighed before standing.

_I’ve seen him going into the room a little further down the hall…to think I’ve been so close to him all this time._

He paused at his desk to scribble a note, tearing it from the paper and carrying it with him.

_Guess it couldn’t hurt…not any more than it already has, anyway._

He headed out the door.

 

**_With Terushima._ **

 

He’d desperately searched around the dorms for the guy he’d met in the bathrooms to no avail. After realizing he must have made it back into his room, Yuuji let his weary feet carry him up to his own room, where he collapsed face first onto his bed.

_My soulmate._

For the first time in his life, a face accompanied that phrase. With sharp brown bangs, large eyes, and one hell of a bone to pick with him.

_Why wouldn’t he be mad? I did all these things thinking he was gone, and he’s had to cope with the backlash. I was fine with things at school, because I didn’t care what people thought of me, and I fit in with the reckless jock crowd, so it didn’t even matter. Who knows what happened to him during school…what if he went to a strict academy? Did I get him in trouble? What about his family?_

All of a sudden the dark side of the questions he’d ask his soulmate if he’d ever met them came to light.

If his soulmate was still alive, how would they feel about the changes he’d made to their shared skin?

_Well, he is alive. He’s alive, and he’s somewhere in this building, and for all I know he’s packing up to skip town because he hates me so much._

He was so caught up with himself that he almost didn’t hear the soft knock on the door.

Sitting bolt right up, Yuuji saw a piece of folded notepaper on the ground, having been pushed under his door.

He stood, rushing to the door and fumbling with the deadlock. He ripped it open and looked back and forth up the corridor.

Empty.

Bending, he picked up the paper that had been left behind and opened it.

**_If you want to talk, I wouldn’t mind._ **

**_XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

**_Daishou Suguru_ **

_His phone number._

_His name._

Terushima thought he might faint.

He stepped back into his room and shut the door again, reading over the paper again and again.

That one sentence, the number, and the name.

Over and over and over.

Until he had it memorized.

_Suguru._

Now he had a face and a name. He had the inklings of a personality. He had a phone number where he could learn more.

What was he waiting for?

He quickly dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

Two rings later, Suguru picked up.

“That was fast.”

“I’m so sorry.” Yuuji blurted out.

“You don’t…” Daishou began, but Terushima cut him off.

“I’m so sorry I did all of this without your permission. If I had known you were alive I would never have done it. I would have waited till I met you. I just, I didn’t know and it was something that I liked to help me feel better, but that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have just written you off as dead just so I could cope with things. I should have waited. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so, sorry.”

Suguru was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment or two, before replying.

“It's...alright, I guess. The piercings aren’t bad, and the tattoos cool. I mean, I like mine, even though I got it just to spite you.”

Terushima had been so caught up in everything else going on he hadn’t even spared a thought to the brand new tattoo on his shoulder.

“Oh, no! It’s a snake, right? I think it’s badass!”

A soft chuckle. “You do? Great. I don’t exactly think it’s ‘badass’ to have a hole in my tongue, but it’s not like I have to wear anything in it.”

Yuuji bit his lip for a moment, unseen by Suguru on the other end of the line. “Do you…ever wear anything in them?”

“Hm?”

“The piercings. I know you were pissed about them…but…”

“Oh, yeah. I have different sets for all of them. After I got over the initial ‘oh my god why did my eyebrow just get a hole poked through it’ I found that I really liked it. The eyebrow piercing, I mean. I wear a ring in it most days.”

“And the tongue?”

“Ha. I have a barbell, but I’ve only worn it once. I hate it.”

For some reason, his tone didn’t sound so angry anymore. It sounded more teasing, more light.

It made Yuuji so happy. That voice was something he thought he’d never hear, and now he’d get to hear it all the time. His soulmate’s voice, see his face, maybe even start to fall in love with him.

But hey, he was getting ahead of himself.

Suguru’s voice came from the other end of the line, then. “Do you…have any classes tomorrow morning?”

Yuuji felt his heart speed up. “No. Do you?”

“No.”

A moments pause.

Yuuji exhaled, before taking a deep breath. After all this time of feeling alone, he finally had a chance, and he was going to take it. “Would you like to meet up? Maybe we can get coffee? And just…talk?”

Suguru’s reply was faster then he’d expected. “I could do that.”

“So…meet up at the Hyper Shack at 10?”

“That’s the coffee shop on campus, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll be there.”

Yuuji played with the silver barbell in his tongue. “Maybe…you could show me some of your jewelry?”

This was pushing it, but instead of any anger, he received a sharp laugh.

“Keep dreaming. Maybe I’ll wear the eyebrow ring.”

“…and earrings?”

“You’ll have to take me out again for that privilege.”

Terushima felt a giddy feeling seeping into his chest. “I will. You can count on it.”

“You’d better. You’re buying me at least _three_ 7 dollar coffees, after all the holes you poked in me. And a muffin.”

Terushima couldn’t argue with that, so he just chuckled softly. “I’d be glad too.”

Suguru sighed. “Well, alright. See you tomorrow, I guess.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

Neither of them hung up.

“…you still there?” Suguru asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuji replied.

“…why?”

“I guess I just…didn’t want to hang up yet. Can’t we just…talk?”

“Can’t you wait till tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh…fine. What do you want to talk about?”

Yuuji swore he didn’t sound as irritated as the words made it out to be.

All those questions came racing back into his head, of a person he never thought he'd be able to meet in this lifetime. Now here he was, with them on the other end of the phone, and a date planned for the following morning. 

Questions and comments, musings and stories, all filled his brain with startling speed, so he picked one at random, and decided he had as start somewhere.

“…what’s your favorite flavor of ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! I really have fun writing this pairing so it was fun to do something just for the two of them, since in my usual fics they're a side ship most of the time. I really want to get back into writing this series so I'm gonna ask you guys, which pairing should I try to do next?  
> Demiurge x Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) {I have absolutely no clue HOW I'd do this but I really wanna try to write this pair at some point so if you have any suggestions for how to write them, hit me up with those at well!}  
> KageHina/ Kageyama x Hinata (Haikyuu)  
> KiyoYachi/ Shimizu x Yachi (Haikyuu)  
> SanSaku/Onoda x Manami (YowaPeda)  
> Aomine x Kise (Kuroko's Basketball) {Probably a continuation of the concept I introduced for them in my other Soulmate Shot for Kuroko's Basketball called 'I'm Here' which was for Kuroko x Kagami)  
> Gray x Natsu (Fairy Tail) {Because why the hell not?}  
> Lemme know which one of these you guys think I should do after you read this, pretty please! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
